


All Tied Up

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: First Times [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Bromance to Romance, Danny to the rescue, Embarrassment, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Restraints, Teasing, bottom!Steve, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets himself into trouble, and he calls Danny to come and rescue him... His partner isn't helpful in quite the way he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another little short friends-to-lovers fic, I hope you enjoy it!

"Danno, I need your help," Steve mumbled begrudgingly, but loud enough so the speakerphone would pick up his voice, "but you have to promise me something first..."

" _What's up, babe_?" His partner of two year's slightly confused voice came out of the cellphone in his hand.

"When you get here..." the SEAL sighed and licked his lips, pressing them tightly together, "You have to promise not to laugh..."

Twenty minutes later and Danny was breaking his promise as he bent double in the doorway to Steve's room, clutching his stomach while his manic giggle echoed through the room.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" The brunette pouted and rolled his eyes, waiting for his supposedly best friend to regain his composure.

The blonde ran his hands back through his hair and let the last chuckle roll off his tongue.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry... it's just..." he snorted again, "there was _no way_ I could be prepared for this..."

Steve tugged on the restraints again and rolled his eyes. "Come on, just unlock me already!"

This entire night had been disastrous. He'd met this girl in a bar, and there was something devilish about her that he'd liked, so when she came on to him and suggested they head back to his place, he'd barely hesitated. And then she'd got the handcuffs out... and her sexy confidence and promises of what she would do to him had led Steve to allow her to tie him to the bed, wrists and ankles so he was spread out and naked aside from his boxers.

And then she had blindfolded him, kissed down over his chest and his stomach, and promised to come back with the whipped cream. It hadn't taken long for Steve to realise she was gone, and when he'd managed to rub his head back into the pillows to remove the fabric around his eyes, he realised his wallet, phone and Silverado keys were missing.

He'd tried for over an hour to free himself without wanting to let anyone know about his predicament, but he'd eventually had to give in and call for help. Luckily his work cell was in his bedside drawer, and the restraints had just enough give to allow him to wrestle it out and dial his friend's number.

Danny had been his first option, and he'd hoped that his partner's similar lack of success in the love department might make him a little more understanding toward his friend's situation... but no such luck, because the Jersey man was being extremely unhelpful and way too happy about finding his helpless and mostly naked boss tied to his own bed.

"You're a Navy SEAL, Steven, how did you even let this happen?" The blonde came to stand by the bed, folding his arms over his chest with a huge grin on his face.

"Not now, Danny," the Commander groused and jerked the handcuffs, "Just find the keys and help me."

The detective snorted and shook his head, performing a brief search of the room before finding the silver keys on the floor next to his boss's crumpled shirt. In truth, Danny wished the keys had been a bit better hidden, because the more he got to see his mostly nude best friend strung out on the bed, the better.

This was perfect. When he'd got the call from Steve's work number, he'd figured it was going to be another case, and a Friday night call to work was never, ever fun. But a slightly grouchy voice on the other end had assured him it was in fact nothing to do with work, although help _was_ required.

The SEAL had sounded frustrated and unhappy and that, combined with the fact that Danny honestly loved that he was Steve's go-to guy for personal problems, meant that the cop had powered over to his best friend's house at his bequest.

He'd opened the front door, called out for his colleague, and responded to the voice telling him he was in the bedroom with his heart doing a little flip. The number of times he'd dreamed about getting an invitation upstairs from McGarrett didn't bare counting, but he'd pushed those feelings down because this didn't mean anything, and Steve needed his help.

And the sight that had greeted him when he'd opened the bedroom door, holy shit. The brunette, in nothing but boxers, chained up and helpless... and that's why he had been giggling like an idiot, not just because of the fact that Steve had managed to get himself into this situation, but because of how unfair it was that one of Danny's dreams had come true and he didn't get to do anything about it.

He placed a knee on the bed and leaned over the brunette for the nearest cuff, before pausing.

He dangled the key over the Commander's face. "You know, something's just occurred to me... a memory of you, me and a handcuff key mysteriously disappearing over a hotel balcony..."

Steve's eyes widened a little in fear, because Danny was referring to the time he'd got himself cuffed to their friend Lori, promising to show her the Jersey Slip before failing and losing the key. When his boss had discovered them and found the key, he'd released Lori and then 'accidentally' dropped the key out of the window, leaving Danny with cuffs dangling from his wrist for the rest of the day.

It had been a small case of jealousy, if he was honest. Finding Danny _literally_ chained to a woman had riled him, because damn it he wanted the blonde man for himself and couldn't have him, and the child in him had decided to punish his partner for a crime he didn't know he was committing. And now, as the Jersey native smiled down on him with a playful look in his eyes, he regretted his actions more than ever.

"Listen, I said I was sorry about that. Please, Danno, just unlock me." He was at his friend's mercy, and he begged his body not to react to that thought the way it was trying to, but his cock twitched a little in his boxers. He was beginning to feel desperate, and the detective was now pulling back off the bed and dropping the keys on his stomach.

"I think it's payback time, Steve," the cop grinned like a Cheshire cat and reached for his cell phone, snapping a couple of pictures of his boss all tied up, " _This_ is blackmail, no paperwork for a month _and_ I get to drive my own car again..."

The brunette rolled his eyes again dramatically, but nodded, planning to get hold of the other man's phone and delete those images the first chance he got. "Fine fine, just _unlock_ me Danny!"

The shorter man smiled and kneeled on the bed again. "You gave in way too easily, maybe I should have demanded more..." he purred mischievously as his fingers brushed Steve's abs and the line of dark hair that led down into his boxers as he retrieved the keys.

The SEAL, unprepared for that sort of contact, let out a small whimper as his arousal spiked and his cock filled with blood.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping his partner hadn't noticed the reaction, but when he peeled them back open Danny was gazing down on him with some unreadable expression on his face.

The blonde _had_ noticed the reaction. It was hard to miss the way goosebumps raced in a wave across Steve's skin when he'd touched him, the twitch of the man's dick under the thin fabric of his underwear, or the little noise he'd made when the Jersey man's fingers had closed around the keys on his stomach.

He was turned on, aroused by the situation, and that made Danny's stomach do somersaults. Could he honestly let this opportunity go to waste? Could he uncuff his friend and walk away from this, knowing there was any possibility that he could have had him? Not without hating himself, no.

He wasn't going to take advantage of Steve, he would never do that, but he had to explore what his friend's body's response had meant.

"Steve?" His tentative voice came out a little husky, and he swallowed hard.

The SEAL looked up at him with no small amount of alarm in his eyes, like he didn't know how his partner was going to react to his now-obvious erection.

He gulped. "Yeah?"

"Do you... still want me to untie you?" The detective let the tiny metal keys trail upward over his best friend's stomach and chest, receiving a shiver in response.

Steve licked his lips and looked away as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Um... no..."

Danny's lips curled up at the end a little in a lopsided smile, and his eyes seemed to darken a little as he leaned forward over the brunette. "Do you want me to... to kiss you?"

The Commander forced himself to make eye contact with his partner, and his eyes had never looked quite so clear blue before, like icebergs ready to sink his ship.

He managed a small nod. "Yes..."

Danny sighed happily, and then his lips were on Steve's and his hand was dropping the keys to the mattress and splaying out over the brunette's ribcage to steady himself. The kiss was cautious yet solid, like he was simultaneously scared of the consequences but also so sure that this was good and right and perfect.

Steve had wanted this for so long, to kiss the man who had blustered into his life and turned his world upside down, to press their bodies together and own each other like he'd always known they should. But he'd been afraid, not wanting to lose way they had, not wanting to ruin their friendship. And now it was finally happening and, dear god, it felt amazing. He whimpered against the blonde's mouth and parted his lips, wanting to show Danny his hunger for him, needing him to take him.

The moment he felt Steve's mouth open beneath his own, the Jersey man couldn't help but delve his tongue inside. He kissed him deeply, plundering his mouth, tasting the slight tang of beer on his tongue from the bar he'd been at, while he was sure the brunette would sense the coffee on his.

His own dick was now rock hard in his pants, and he had to move his hand from Steve to readjust himself while his other arm supported him over his boss. The SEAL whined at the loss of contact, and it only made Danny kiss him harder.

His lips began to travel over the Navy man's jaw, down his throat as Steve laid his head back and exposed it to him, and he nipped down the man's artery to feel the jumping pulse under his skin.

"Fuck, Danny..." The brunette gasped and brought the cop back to reality, and he pulled away to see the taller man's face and work out if he'd gone too far, but the Commander was gazing up at him with lust-filled eyes. "Get your clothes off, now."

Still giving orders even though he was the one tied up. Typical Steve.

But Danny obeyed nonetheless, moving back off the bed to pull his t-shirt over his head and kick his shoes off, removing his jeans, boxers and socks in one go. Before he could climb back onto the bed, his boss was jerking his head toward the bedside cabinet.

"Top drawer," he said gruffly, and the blonde tugged it open to find lube and condoms. He looked over at his friend with wide eyes.

"Steve, are you sure?"

The Navy man's hands wrapped tightly around the handcuff chains and he pulled on them, the muscles in his shoulders and chest flexing and straining. The burning desperation inside him was almost physically painful now; that kiss had lit him on fire and tightened a coil inside him that needed to be released.

"Danny, I want you to fuck me, and I need you to do it now..."

The blonde stared at him for a second, seemingly unable to breathe. "Oh my fucking god..."

Then he was grasping a bottle and a condom, and crawling onto the bed over Steve to settle in between his outstretched legs. The brunette arched his back as best he could and closed his eyes, the frustration of being unable to caress Danny and feel him under his fingers was nearly unbearable, and he craved his touch, ached for his partner's hand to return to him.

"Danny, please... you gotta..." he groaned and writhed again, and his best friend's hands slid over his thighs and squeezed lightly. He responded by bucking upward, and the detective's fingers went to the waistband of his underwear.

"Fuck..." Danny muttered, faced with the inability to pull his boss's boxers down in the conventional way, and he looked up to see the Commander's tight expression as he battled with his physical need.

The sound of ripping fabric made the Navy man startle, and he gasped as he took in the sight of his partner kneeling over him and tearing his boxers apart to get him completely naked. Jesus, that had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen; Danny's strong hands rendering the fabric easily, the flex of his shoulders and the determined look on his face as he exposed his friend fully and licked his lips.

He was glorious when naked. Soft, dark golden hair coating his chest and stomach, compact muscles under pale skin, broad shoulders and slim waist, hard cock standing proud and thick and leaking precum. Steve moaned again, needing to have that body pressed against him.

Danny dropped to all fours over him now that his material prison had been removed, and his mouth went back to where it had left off, teeth and lips working the skin under Steve's jaw and leaving a wet trail down his throat and over his collarbone.

The Jersey native took one peaked nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly and revelling in the moan it tore from his boss's lips. He grazed his teeth over the highly sensitive skin, wanting to make this as enjoyable as possible for the man who was giving himself to him.

He was like a work of art, tanned supple flesh and colourful tattoos stretched over a network of powerful muscle, dark hair forming a treasure trail over his stomach to his large, weeping cock. Danny wanted to kiss and bite every inch of him, but settled for a single path down his body, ending with a very specific destination.

He licked a wide stripe up the underside of the brunette's erection, smiling at the lascivious and wretched noise it pulled from his friend, and he dribbled some lube onto his fingers.

Having Steve stretched out beneath him, being fully in control and able to give and take as he pleased, was an unbelievable power trip. He used his free hand to massage over his partner's thigh, his ass, and finally to wrap around the base of his dick, while the other ran a slick finger in between the taller man's cheeks.

He took Steve's cock into his mouth at the same time as he slipped his first finger inside him, and the brunette tried to buck upward reactively.

"Oh, _Danny_..."

The SEAL saying his name like that went straight to his balls and made him moan around the other man's cock. Steve took a sharp breath in at the vibrations and whispered his partner's name again, to be rewarded with the same treatment.

A second finger nudged into him, thrusting gently and stretching him deliciously as they scissored outward and loosened his ring. The edge of pain was background noise to the pleasure radiating from his dick, as the cop's hot, wet mouth engulfed his entire length, lifting up, tongue flicking into the slit to taste his juices before pulling him back into his mouth. The head of his cock hit the back of his colleague's throat, and he moaned long and hard.

Three fingers were inside him now, the Jersey man being restrained and respectful, preparing him with great care so that he didn't hurt him, and the view he had of that blonde head bobbing up and down on his cock was incredible.

"Fuck, Danny I'm ready..." Steve didn't care right now if he sounded desperate. He couldn't deny that he needed the detective who had him at his mercy, and this evening had gone from interesting to terrible to utterly fantastic and he just wanted it to reach its peak.

The Jersey native pulled his mouth off him with a filthy popping sound, his eyes flicking all over his body and making him shudder with anticipation.

Danny rolled the condom onto his achingly hard cock and crawled up over the SEAL on all fours, kissing him hard on the lips, their tongues sliding into one another's mouths and slipping over the other in a sensual dance. He reached down to smother himself with more lube, before positioning himself at the brunette's entrance.

Their kiss continued, getting deeper and rougher, and eventually Steve gripped the cop's bottom lip in between his teeth and let out a keening whine that transformed into a growl.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" He gasped as he released Danny's mouth.

The Jersey man shook his head. "Sorry, I just... are you sure?" He wanted this so much, wanted Steve, and more than the sex he hoped this was the beginning of something more important than that. So he had to make sure, because he didn't want his partner's vulnerable position to be a factor in them ruining something that meant so much to him. He had to ask.

The SEAL paused and met his friend's gaze. It was amazing to think that Danny could just have him, take him and use him and do as he pleased while Steve was completely unable to fight back and yet... his friend wanted to make sure he was alright, that he wanted this, because Danny cared so very much. He looked down over him with love and hope in his face.

"Danny," the Navy man threw all his honesty and emotion into his hazel eyes, "There is nothing I want more. I don't just need you or want you, I love you. And right now I want you to take me as yours, do you understand?"

The blonde nodded and smiled at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way Steve had always found gorgeous.

"I love you too..."

And then he was pushing into him, the head of his cock slipping past Steve's tight ring and into his channel. The two men moaned as Danny's cock began to fill the Commander, stretching him to his limits and sliding in deep while he kept an eye on the brunette's face for signs of pain.

When he finally bottomed out, the detective stopped and allowed the man below him to adjust, dipping down to kiss his lips lightly.

Steve shifted his hips a little, tilting them upward until he was comfortable and could relax properly, and kissed Danny back. The feeling of the blonde's thick shaft holding him open was glorious, his delicate feather-soft kiss tugged at the Navy man's heart and he knew now more than ever that this has been the right decision. Because maybe, just maybe, when he'd dialled his friend's number he'd hoped that something like this might happen. Danny was the only person he could be vulnerable in front of, he really had been the only person Steve could even consider calling in that situation, and he was so glad he had.

He sighed happily, and the cop took that correctly as the sign that his boss was ready for him to move.

The Jersey man withdrew slowly from Steve, pleasure flowing in waves through his body as he moved. The SEAL felt amazing around him, so tight and hot, and leaving the velvet slickness of his ass was almost sinful, but when he slid back in again it felt even more wonderful.

The brunette moaned and tried to raise his hips slightly, but with his legs tied the way they were he had no purchase. Danny wanted to give him the stimulation he needed, so he planted one more kiss on the man's lips before leaning back and tucking his knees under Steve's thighs and lifting him up from the bed with his hands under his knees.

This angle was so much better, allowing him to drive in deeper, and he rolled his pelvis as he thrust forward and built a solid, intense rhythm which made the SEAL contort and cry out. His shoulders strained as he held the taller man off the bed, the effort causing sweat to drip down his spine, and he used the counterbalance of Steve's weight to increase his momentum and plunge into him harder and faster.

The brunette found a salacious delight in the feel of Danny's fingertips digging bruises into the outside of his knees, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from watching the defined muscles tense and shift fluidly under the surface of his chest and stomach. He looked magnificent as he pounded deep into the Navy man, and as he lifted him further up with renewed strength and began to hit Steve's prostate with every thrust, the Commander howled out with desire and let his body get taken over by the sensations.

His release hit hard, long pearly spurts of cum striping his stomach as his partner continued to hammer into his ass. He curled his toes and tensed every muscle in his body as his mind blanked and endorphins rushed his system.

Watching Steve come that way was enough to finish the blonde off completely, and he pushed deep into the man a few more times before his climax hit and the orgasm rolled through him with a depraved moan exiting his throat. Bliss flowed through him and he leaned his head back to take in a deep breath and ride the wave of elation back to reality.

He pulled out of the other man, lowering him to the bed and gently rubbing a small circle on the SEAL's inner thigh with his thumb while they came down from their respective highs. His knee ached, and it was a gorgeous feeling because the reason behind the strain was sex with Steve McGarrett, and that made every tiny pain worth it.

He realised the brunette was gazing up at him from under heavy lids, and he let himself drop forward to hover over the taller man, laying light kisses in a line up the centre of his torso from his belly button to his stubbled chin, finally reaching his mouth where he let the contact linger and grow into a lazy, satisfying kiss.

After a minute or so he snapped the condom off himself and threw it into the trash, picked the keys up from the bed and leaned over his boss to release his hands.

Steve let his limbs stay where they were, all the strength gone from him after being restrained for so long, and after Danny leaned back to untie his ankles he was grateful when the detective carefully brought his arms down to his sides and began to massage the flesh to get the flow of blood moving again.

"Oh god, Danno..." he whispered, a smile forming over his lips. He felt so fulfilled, so sated and so very tired, and slumber was desperately trying to claim him.

"Shhh, go to sleep," the cop wiped his chest and stomach down with the remains of his boxers and rolled him onto his side, tucking his forehead against the back of Steve's neck. The Jersey man slipped his knee in between the Commander's and sighed against his back while their breathing returned to normal.

Steve managed to peel his eyes open, glancing up at the cuff still linked around the slat in his headboard. "That bitch stole my stuff..." he muttered, and felt his lover snort against his back.

"Your truck has a tracker, babe, don't worry. We'll get her tomorrow, and Kono and Chin will never hear about how their bad ass Navy SEAL boss was left tied to his bed..." Soft lips planted a kiss between his shoulder blades and the brunette sighed.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Steve chuckled, even through the embarrassment, and took hold of Danny's hand where it was splayed over his chest, letting himself drift off to sleep.

"Any time, babe," the Jersey accent purred in his ear, "and we are _definitely_ keeping these cuffs..."

**Author's Note:**

> That woman is going to regret taking Steve's stuff, I think...


End file.
